Our referenced co-pending application discloses a motor housing for an electric motor drive for a filament trimmer, in the shape of an inverted truncated cone with an open bottom. The top is closed except for two openings, each with a tube leading from it. The two tubes are in a radial plane in over-and-under relation with each other at an upward angle. The two tubes have integral connection with the housing, are parallel, and have an integral web connecting them with each other and with the housing. The upper portion of the front tube is a freestanding cylindrical filter-tower. The rear tube is a socket for a separate tubular shank conventionally securable in it, by machine screws, and leading up for conventional securance, by machine screws also, of a handle on the upper end, from which electric power leads pass down through the tubular shank to the housing.
However, in spite of the advantages of the previous invention, it was not directed at solving all problems of assembly common to tools of this nature. The electric leads were safely treated but some care was required on assembling the handle, particularly if assembled by a purchaser. In other designs manufacturer's recalls have resulted from displacement of wiring at joints and screw damage to insulation of the wiring by screws passed through assembly holes. Partial disassembly in use has been a threat. The result has been loss of time and money in addition to safety hazards including lethal electric shock.
Further, the air filters, although somewhat above the housing, have still been in position to pick up trimming-chaff and dust, requiring periodic attention to prevent collection that throttles air flow to hot areas of the electric motor and collection of chaff there, which can comprise a fire hazard.